Everything Changed When I Met You
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: I suck at summaries! What happens when a normal girl meets Optimus Prime?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay so I decided to do a Transformer fanfic. XD

I do not own Transformers except my OCs Serenity and Nightwish

Suggested Song to listen too: Katy Perry- E.T.

Transformers: Nightwish

Summary: What happens when a normal teenage girl gets thrown into the Transformer world? Not only that but what if there is more than meets the eye?

Chapter 1: First Sighting

My whole life was turned upside down once I saw that yellow Camaro with black racing stripes 2012. I'm getting ahead of myself let me tell you how this all happened.

June 21, 2011

"I'll be fine mom! It's not my first time home alone." I said with a small sigh. My mother who was about 5'4 and had long beautiful blackish hair. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. "Alright, hurry up Bren. We have to go now." Said a male voice. My mother nodded her head and grabbed her suitcase. "Remember you have food and the just in case numbers. I love you Serenity." She said with a wave.

I waved back at my mother and smiled. "I love you too." I said. I watched as she closed the front door and I sighed as I decided it was time to change out of my red nightgown and into some normal clothes. I quickly headed up the stairs and went into my room. After a few moments I changed into a red shirt which had a black skull on it and some jeans.

"Perfect! Now time to watch my favorite movie of all time." I said with a grin. I sat down on my bed and put on Transformers. Of course I had some of the basic things a Trans fan would need. The Posters, figures, shirts, and the extras. After an hour or so, I let out a sigh as I looked out my window. "I wish something like that would happen to me… It would be awesome to meet the autobots especially a certain leader and yellow Camaro." I said with a laugh. I heard my phone go off and noticed I received a text message. _"Chosen One…" _was all it said. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. _"Weird…" _I thought.

I decided to head downstairs only to be cut off by a knock on the door. I blinked a few times as I went to the front door and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. I noticed a older looking male standing before me, he almost looked like some government agent or something. "Are you Serenity Renee Geist?" He asked. I felt my airway become tight as I looked at him. "Y-Yes that's me… Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Under the advisement of Sector 7, you are coming with me." The older male said. I shook my head no and quickly slammed the door shut then grabbed my cell phone. "This… This isn't happening… Sector 7 isn't real…" I mumbled. I tightly shut my bright blue eyes and hoped that whoever this person was that they would leave.

I heard a car start up and leave. I shook my head as I looked out the window to see the man gone. "No way in hell… That had to be Simmons…This can't be real… Transformers aren't real." I said to myself. I came to notice a canary yellow Camaro with black racing stripes sitting in the drive way. I smirked slightly as I decided to go see the car. Once I was outside I couldn't believe my eyes as I stood next to the Camaro. I gently put my hand on the hood and smiled. "I think I know who you are." I said still smiling. I felt the car almost shake slightly and laughed slightly.

"You have to be Bumblebee? Am I correct?" I asked. I heard the sounds of a radio being messed with then a clip saying, "Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" I couldn't help but start laughing at the clip. As my laughter died down I noticed the driver door opened. "The Captain wishes to speak to you." The clip said. I nodded my head and sighed as I hoped this whole thing was a dream and I was actually still sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Differences

Authors Note: I know I kinda rushed the beginning of the story but… I promise I'll make it up: o Suggested Song to listen too: I Won't Tell You by Lacuna Coil and also I brought Jazz back x3

As I got into the driver's seat I watched the door close and the seatbelt quickly buckle me in. I let out a small sigh as I watched my house quickly disappear into the distance. _"I have a feeling this is going to be a long drive." _I thought as I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of the engine and the cars passing by.

At Autobot Base

"Optimus? Shouldn't we be looking for that girl?" A young browned hair male asked. A tall mech that had armor of blue and red of sorts looked down at the human male. "I believe Bumblebee went to search for her, Sam." He said. Sam nodded his head and sighed. "Why do we need her again? I mean she's just a normal girl after all." He said. Optimus let out a small sigh as he thought for a moment. "Well… From what I was told she might actually be part cybertronian." He said.

-With Bumblebee-

I yawned as I woke up and looked around to notice that we were in front of some type of military building. "Bee? Are we at NEST headquarters by chance?" I asked. Bumblebee made a few clicking sounds and I took it as a yes. As Bumblebee came to a stop the seatbelt came off and the door opened.

I slowly got out and stretched out my arms and legs. "You must be Serenity Geist, right?" A male voice asked. I blinked a few times and turned around to see a male in or about his early 20s and had brown blonde hair. "I am and who might you be?" I asked. The male smiled a goofy type grin as he looked at me. "Sam… Sam Witwicky." He said.

I smiled as I giggled slightly. "Nice to meet you… I still can't believe I'm inside a movie…" I said shaking my head. Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked at me. "What? Inside a movie? What are you talking about?" He asked. I froze and I knew I had to tell them that this whole thing was a movie that I watched in a different universe.

"Erm… Well I'm not exactly from this universe more like a parallel one… And the whole thing about the Autobots and Decipitcons are actually made up… It's a pretty big movie." I said. Sam laughed as he shook his head. "Everything is true… They decided to make it seem like a movie when in reality… The transformers are actually real." He said.

I raised an eyebrow and laughed slightly at Sam. "Is this the youngling?" A male voice asked. I turned around to see a mech that had yellow looking armor and raised my eyebrow again. "I have a name ya know… It's Serenity." I said. The mech shook his head slightly as he looked at me. "Ratchet." He said.

"I know who you are; you're the medic of the group, then of course there's, Ironhide who is the weapon specialist then, Bumblebee who is the scout. Jazz who is second in command then finally of course, Optimus Prime the leader of the autobots." I said.

Sam stood there with his mouth open and I couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Better close your mouth before a fly comes in." I said gently patting his cheek. Sam closed his mouth and slightly mumbled something I couldn't hear. "Ratchet? Have you seen the young sparkling around here?" A ruff male voice asked. I looked over to the side to see none other than Ironhide. "I thought she was with you? All in Primus…" Ratchet mumbled. I blinked a few times at hearing a few clicks and cooing sounds. I looked down to see what looked like a smaller bot. "Who might you be, little one?" I asked with a smile.

The sparkling clicked a few times and then clung to my leg. "Her name is Nightwish, and apparently she has taking a liking to you." Ratchet said. I blinked a few times as I gently took the small femme off my leg and picked her up. Nightwish clicked a few times as she looked at me with her blue optics.

I smiled as I gently rubbed my index finger against her back and heard a cooing sound. I giggled softly as I looked at Nightwish. Optimus had walked up to the small group for a few moments later. "You must be Serenity Renee Geist? I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He said. I blushed slightly as I looked up at the leader mech and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Optimus." I said. Optimus looked at the sparkling that I was holding in my arms.

"_I wonder why I was brought here…" _I thought. Sam put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head and smiled. "Sorry, lost in thought." I said. "You must be wondering why you're here, am I correct?" Optimus asked. I nodded my head in agreement as I turned to face Optimus. "Well we have reason to believe you might be part cybertronian… One of our greatest leaders besides the Primes went missing when our great war broke out… The Selenes… The femme had landed on earth around the year 1989, we believe." He said.

I shook my head, trying not to believe it. "No way… Is it even possible? A human and robot together?" I asked. Nightwish shivered slightly and make a sad sound. I gently moved my index finger up and down her back. "Yes it is actually possible but you would have to have Ratchet explain it… But we believe you are the daughter of Selena Selene." Optimus said.

I looked down at Nightwish and gently handed the femme over to Sam. "There is no way in hell… I…I can't be part cybertronian…" I said. I quickly turned away from everyone and started to run off. _"I can't be… There is no chance in hell…" _I thought. My tears began to build up and my vision became blurred as I ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Last Night

Authors Note: N/A

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Selenes, Nightwish, and Serenity and the ideas.

Song to listen too: The Last Night by Skillet

Optimus POV

I watched as Serenity ran away from my view. "Optimus do you really think it's a good idea to have her here?" Ratchet asked me. I looked over at him and nodded my head. "Yes it is important that she remains here until we can find the missing spark…" I said.

Sam looked up at me and shook his head slightly. "We need to find her, Optimus." He said. I looked at Sam and nodded. "I understand, it's best if I went and find her." I said.

Serenity's POV

I was sitting on the ground and held my knees close to my chest. My long brown blonde hair covered my face almost like a curtain. "Serenity?" Optimus called out. I flinched slightly at hearing his voice and sighed. "Are you hurt?" He asked concerned. I shook my head no and closed my eyes tightly. "How can we even confirm that I am part cybertronian?" I asked. Optimus thought for a moment and put his hand down at my level. I slowly stood up and gently climbed into his hand.

"Ratchet will have to do a few tests and scans to confirm it." He said looking down at me. I nodded my head as I let out a small laugh. "I always knew I was different but I didn't know how much different…" I said. Optimus let out a small chuckle as he looked down at me.

I heard a small humming sound as I leaned my head back against his index and slowly closed my eyes. _"I wonder what that humming sound is… It's actually soothing…" _I thought. After I fell asleep, I awoke to notice everything had changed. I wasn't in Optimus hand anymore but there was nothing but sand around me.

"Serenity… You have a fate that you cannot change… Optimus Prime is part of your fate, Serenity." A voice said. Before I could say anything I awoke with a start. I groaned slightly as I looked up to notice Optimus recharging. I let out a sigh as I leaned against his finger again.

"_How can Optimus be a part of my fate?" _I thought. As I was lost in thought, Optimus had awoken from his charge. "Do you feel better now?" He asked. I squeaked as I looked at Optimus. "Geez, don't do that to me and yes I do." I said. Optimus frowned slightly as he looked at me. "I'm sorry for startling you." He said.

I sighed slightly as I noticed that it was dark outside. "How long have I been sleeping for?" I asked. Optimus thought for a moment as he looked at me. "About a good 5 earth hours." He said. I nodded my head and then remembered the weird dream I had. "I had the weirdest dream… I was somewhere with a lot of sand and a voice told me that I have a fate that I cannot change and that you are part of my fate." I said.

Optimus almost had an unreadable expression; I couldn't tell if it was confusion or something else. "Indeed… It sounds as though you were visited by the Primes." He said. I blinked a few times as I moved my head to the side. "The Primes? Who are they?" I asked. "The Primes are the eldest leaders of Cybertron, but I'm confused on why they said I was part of your fate." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders as I also remembered the humming type sound that made me fall asleep. "Hey Optimus… What was the humming type sound I heard last night?" I asked curiously. Optimus chuckled slightly as he looked at me. "That was the sound of my spark or heart in human terms." He said. I nodded my head and smiled slightly. Ironhide made a sound and both Optimus and I turned our heads to him.

"Optimus, Ratchet wanted to run some tests on Serenity and also Major Lennox wanted to talk to you." He said. Optimus nodded his head and looked down at me. "I'll take you to Ratchet." He said. I nodded my head as I was scared to know if I was part Cybertronian.

As we walked down the hallway I heard some of the soldiers whispering and looking up at me. I frowned as I looked up at Optimus. "Is it normal for everyone to be gossiping about someone new?" I asked. Optimus let out a small sigh as he looked down at me slightly. "Here it is a normal thing especially about new arrivals." He said.

I nodded my head as we walked into the medical bay. Ratchet looked over at Optimus and me. "Put her over by the table and I'll be with her in just a moment." He said. Optimus gently put his hand down and I climbed off of it. "Good luck with talking to Major Lennox." I said with a small smile.

Optimus nodded his head and left the medical bay. I let out a small sigh as I noticed Ratchet working on Jazz. _"I wonder what is wrong with Jazz."_ I thought. Ratchet finished his work on Jazz and looked over at me. "I advise that you should sleep during the tests… They should take a total of 3 hours." I said.

I nodded as I closed my eyes and noticed the humming sound again but it was rougher than Optimus' was. After 3 hours I awoke and noticed a look of worry on Ratchet's face. "Is something wrong, Ratchet?" I asked. Ratchet looked at me and sighed. "You are indeed part Cybertronian but… Something seems off… You are giving off AllSpark radiation…" He said.

I blinked a few times as I wondered what the heck the AllSpark was. "Ratchet-…." I started to say but got cut off by the sounds of guns firing. "Frag it… Decipitcons…" He said.

Boy I wish I knew what I was getting myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: So here is chapter 5! Enjoy!

Recommended song to listen to: Heavy In Your Arms by Florence and The Machine

WARNING: Some light fluff and a death!

Chapter 5: Fading

Optimus' POV

I had followed after Sam to the rec room to notice Megatron on the screen before us. "Megatron…" I growled. Megatron had a small twisted smirk upon his face plates. "Ah, Optimus… I was just telling the rest of your pathetic team that I want the girl and no will get hurt." He said.

"No chance at all. You won't get the girl at all… Not even over my offline body." I said. Megatron growled as he shook his head. "We will just have to see about that, Prime." He said and then the screen went black. "We just can't stand here and wait for him to attack." Ironhide said.

Before I could even reply I heard screaming coming from the medical bay and knew it was Serenity. I quickly took off towards the medical bay with everyone behind me. As I walked into the medical bay I saw Serenity curled up in a ball and she was crying.

I felt a small pang in my spark and I frowned slightly. "Serenity?" I asked. Serenity looked up at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen a human give me. "O-Optimus… I had a vision… The 'cons had m-me…" She said trying to control her crying. I put my hand down next to her and she slowly climbed into it.

I moved my hand closer to me and I looked at Serenity. "They will never get you, I promise you that Serenity." I said. Serenity nodded her head as she leaned against my chest plate. She slowly but surely calmed down and fell asleep. I turned and looked at Ironhide. "Ironhide we need to set up 24/7 surveillance on this base to make sure no 'con gets her." I said.

Ironhide nodded his head and turned to leave. "Will do, Optimus." He said then left. I looked at Ratchet as he seemed almost worried about something. "Is something on your processor?" I asked. Ratchet let out a small sigh as he looked at me. "It seems as though Serenity's body is fighting the rest of the transformation… I've never seen anything like it." He said. I looked down at Serenity and wondered why her body was fighting the transformation.

Serenity's POV

The last thing I remember was falling asleep to the sound of Optimus' spark. I felt like I was floating almost but then pain hit my whole entire body. I tried to scream and nothing came out. Everything my body felt like it disappeared and then was replaced with metal.

I closed my eyes tightly and felt my body shake. "O-Optimus… Bumblebee… Ratchet… Anyone! HELP ME!" I cried out. No one answered and I felt more pain throughout my body then my heart stopped. I couldn't breathe at all and everything was going black. _"N-No this can't be the end…" _I thought.

Normal POV

Optimus quickly looked down at Serenity who looked like she was convulsing. "Ratchet!" He said. Optimus quickly and carefully put Serenity down on a human table. Ratchet activated his holoform and scanned Serenity's body. "This isn't good… Now her body is giving out…" He said.

Optimus felt another pang in his spark as he looked at Serenity who all of a sudden stopped convulsing. Ratchet quickly grabbed a defibulator and used it on Serenity. "Frag it! Her heart stopped beating." Ratchet yelled then used the machine again. Ratchet noticed her heart started beating rapidly.

Serenity's POV

I felt a shock go through my whole entire body twice. "I-Is this what you had planned for me, Primes?" I asked softly. I saw the outline of six different mechs stand before me. "No but It is time you learned about your orgins, Serenity." I heard one of them say.

Before I knew it I was on some type of planet which had to be Cybertron. I noticed a femme running away from something. "Is that Selena?" I asked as I followed after her. "Indeed it is… She is the reason you're alive." A male voice said. I watched as I saw Selena talking to Optimus then disappear.

"The Selenes were one of the greatest on Cybertron, they dated back to when we first we're created. But of course everything was lost because of the battle on Cybertron and the actual history was destroyed as well when Sam used the Allspark to kill Megatron." Another male voice said.

"I want to go back… I want to help Optimus and the other autobots… Please Primes… Help me." I said. A mech stood infront of me and nodded. "Very well then… But I do have to warn you… An event will happen you will not like the outcome when it happens…" He said.

Everything turned black and I slowly opened my eyes to see a bag full of engeron being pumped into my body and Optimus standing next to me in his holoform. "Glad to see you decided to come back." Ratchet mumbled. I mustered a small laugh as I looked at Optimus. "I know of my origin and that Selena had talked to you before she left Cybertron…" I said.

Optimus nodded his head as he looked at me. "She wanted to let me know that she had to go to another planet and of course at the time it wasn't unusual. It was the last time I saw her." He said. I nodded my head as I let out a small sigh. "The… The Primes told me that something is going to happen and I'm not going to like the outcome…" I said and shook my head.

Optimus put a hand on my arm and smiled slightly. "Well whatever it might be, it won't happen for awhile." He said. I nodded my head and blushed slightly. Ratchet let out a small hmph sound. "The girl's hormone level suggests that she likes someone." He said. I looked over at Ratchet and gave him a death glare. _"I dare you to say one word, Ratchet and I will repaint your alt mode." _I thought.

Ratchet ignored my death glare and checked on the engeron bag. "It seems like your done for now." He said. I sighed as he pulled the needle out of my arm. I slowly stood up and felt like jello. I almost fell backwards but Optimus helped me balance out.

I smiled at Optimus as I blushed again. "Thanks." I said. I hated the fact I blushed at the slightest thing. I heard Ratchet chuckle slightly and I knew for sure I was going to find some type of paint and redo his alt mode.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: So here is chapter 5! Enjoy!

Recommended song to listen to: Heavy In Your Arms by Florence and The Machine

WARNING: Some light fluff and a death!

Chapter 5: Fading

Optimus' POV

I had followed after Sam to the rec room to notice Megatron on the screen before us. "Megatron…" I growled. Megatron had a small twisted smirk upon his face plates. "Ah, Optimus… I was just telling the rest of your pathetic team that I want the girl and no will get hurt." He said.

"No chance at all. You won't get the girl at all… Not even over my offline body." I said. Megatron growled as he shook his head. "We will just have to see about that, Prime." He said and then the screen went black. "We just can't stand here and wait for him to attack." Ironhide said.

Before I could even reply I heard screaming coming from the medical bay and knew it was Serenity. I quickly took off towards the medical bay with everyone behind me. As I walked into the medical bay I saw Serenity curled up in a ball and she was crying.

I felt a small pang in my spark and I frowned slightly. "Serenity?" I asked. Serenity looked up at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen a human give me. "O-Optimus… I had a vision… The 'cons had m-me…" She said trying to control her crying. I put my hand down next to her and she slowly climbed into it.

I moved my hand closer to me and I looked at Serenity. "They will never get you, I promise you that Serenity." I said. Serenity nodded her head as she leaned against my chest plate. She slowly but surely calmed down and fell asleep. I turned and looked at Ironhide. "Ironhide we need to set up 24/7 surveillance on this base to make sure no 'con gets her." I said.

Ironhide nodded his head and turned to leave. "Will do, Optimus." He said then left. I looked at Ratchet as he seemed almost worried about something. "Is something on your processor?" I asked. Ratchet let out a small sigh as he looked at me. "It seems as though Serenity's body is fighting the rest of the transformation… I've never seen anything like it." He said. I looked down at Serenity and wondered why her body was fighting the transformation.

Serenity's POV

The last thing I remember was falling asleep to the sound of Optimus' spark. I felt like I was floating almost but then pain hit my whole entire body. I tried to scream and nothing came out. Everything my body felt like it disappeared and then was replaced with metal.

I closed my eyes tightly and felt my body shake. "O-Optimus… Bumblebee… Ratchet… Anyone! HELP ME!" I cried out. No one answered and I felt more pain throughout my body then my heart stopped. I couldn't breathe at all and everything was going black. _"N-No this can't be the end…" _I thought.

Normal POV

Optimus quickly looked down at Serenity who looked like she was convulsing. "Ratchet!" He said. Optimus quickly and carefully put Serenity down on a human table. Ratchet activated his holoform and scanned Serenity's body. "This isn't good… Now her body is giving out…" He said.

Optimus felt another pang in his spark as he looked at Serenity who all of a sudden stopped convulsing. Ratchet quickly grabbed a defibulator and used it on Serenity. "Frag it! Her heart stopped beating." Ratchet yelled then used the machine again. Ratchet noticed her heart started beating rapidly.

Serenity's POV

I felt a shock go through my whole entire body twice. "I-Is this what you had planned for me, Primes?" I asked softly. I saw the outline of six different mechs stand before me. "No but It is time you learned about your orgins, Serenity." I heard one of them say.

Before I knew it I was on some type of planet which had to be Cybertron. I noticed a femme running away from something. "Is that Selena?" I asked as I followed after her. "Indeed it is… She is the reason you're alive." A male voice said. I watched as I saw Selena talking to Optimus then disappear.

"The Selenes were one of the greatest on Cybertron, they dated back to when we first we're created. But of course everything was lost because of the battle on Cybertron and the actual history was destroyed as well when Sam used the Allspark to kill Megatron." Another male voice said.

"I want to go back… I want to help Optimus and the other autobots… Please Primes… Help me." I said. A mech stood infront of me and nodded. "Very well then… But I do have to warn you… An event will happen you will not like the outcome when it happens…" He said.

Everything turned black and I slowly opened my eyes to see a bag full of engeron being pumped into my body and Optimus standing next to me in his holoform. "Glad to see you decided to come back." Ratchet mumbled. I mustered a small laugh as I looked at Optimus. "I know of my origin and that Selena had talked to you before she left Cybertron…" I said.

Optimus nodded his head as he looked at me. "She wanted to let me know that she had to go to another planet and of course at the time it wasn't unusual. It was the last time I saw her." He said. I nodded my head as I let out a small sigh. "The… The Primes told me that something is going to happen and I'm not going to like the outcome…" I said and shook my head.

Optimus put a hand on my arm and smiled slightly. "Well whatever it might be, it won't happen for awhile." He said. I nodded my head and blushed slightly. Ratchet let out a small hmph sound. "The girl's hormone level suggests that she likes someone." He said. I looked over at Ratchet and gave him a death glare. _"I dare you to say one word, Ratchet and I will repaint your alt mode." _I thought.

Ratchet ignored my death glare and checked on the engeron bag. "It seems like your done for now." He said. I sighed as he pulled the needle out of my arm. I slowly stood up and felt like jello. I almost fell backwards but Optimus helped me balance out.

I smiled at Optimus as I blushed again. "Thanks." I said. I hated the fact I blushed at the slightest thing. I heard Ratchet chuckle slightly and I knew for sure I was going to find some type of paint and redo his alt mode.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Sooo… Chapter 6! Also I kinda want to give credit to Roc2Roll because I borrowed her small part of an idea with the whole "Where is Cybertron?" Idea. I hope you don't mind ^^; Also! Please read any of their stories. Roc2Roll is such amazing writer! 8D

Song to listen too: Come What May by Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor or Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park

For the fight scene: Pretty Handsome Awkward by The Used

For the transformation scene: Save You by Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 6: Somewhere I Belong

(Still Serenity's POV)

After getting out of the medical bay I walked around the base and hummed a song that I loved. As I walked outside it was nighttime and a cool breeze hit my face. I smiled as I looked up at the sky and noticed the moon was full.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace." _I sang softly. I let out a small sigh as I sat down on the ground. "I wonder what this might mean for me…" I asked myself. I noticed someone walking towards me and groaned. "It better not be Ratchet." I mumbled.

Then I realized it was Optimus in his holoform. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked. I smiled and laughed slightly. "I was just enjoying the night and singing my favorite song." I said. Optimus raised an eyebrow as he looked at me. "Which song would that be?" He asked. I smiled even more as I looked at him. "Come What May it's from Moulin Rouge." I said. Before I knew it I heard the song playing and I looked at Optimus who seemed curious about the song.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves you." _I sang.

Optimus POV

I heard Serenity sing and she had a voice that made me want to listen to her sing even more. "You have a beautiful voice, Serenity." I said. Serenity smiled and I noticed her cheeks turned red. I gently put my hand on her cheek. "Why are you're cheeks red?" I asked. Serenity looked at me and her cheeks turned even redder. "I-It's called blushing… It happens when either you're embarrassed or happy, even when you like someone. You just can't help it." She said.

I nodded my head and looked at Serenity. _"Was she happy? Embarrassed? Or does she like me?" _I thought. It sounded strange at hearing myself think that. I looked at Serenity and carefully put my right arm over her shoulders. I smiled as I looked at Serenity again. "Hey Optimus? Where was Cybertron?" Serenity asked.

I gently grabbed her hand then moved her index finger towards the west then stopped. "It was about there in another galaxy." I said. Serenity blushed and nodded her head. "It must have been a nice planet before the war broke out." She said leaning her head on my shoulder. "It was." I said.

Serenitys' POV

I smiled as I looked up at the area that Optimus had shown me. I felt like something seemed off but I decided to ignore it. Optimus gently put his hand on my cheek and turned me to face him. "You know Ratchet was right about me liking someone." I whispered.

Optimus raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Who might that be?" He asked. I felt my heart starting to race as I looked at him. "It's you… I-I like you, Optimus." I said. Then just after I had finally told Optimus how I felt, a small kiss was placed on my lips. I blushed deeply as I gently kissed him back.

Then before I could say anything where was a big explosion and a jet quickly transformed. "O-Optimus… Who is that?" I asked my voice became shaky. Optimus growled slightly as he looked at me. "Serenity go and hide now… That would be Starscream and you don't want to mess with him…" He said.

I nodded my head and watched as his holoform fizzled out and I quickly hid behind a boulder but before I hid I smirked slightly. "Hey giant over grown yield sign! Go back to Megatron and be his bitch!" I yelled. Starscream looked around and glared. "How dare you even say that…" He growled.

I held my breath as I waited to hear one of the autobots to start shoot off their cannons. _"Where is everyone?" _I thought. But before I could even move I was picked up by Starscream. "LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. Starscream just chuckled as he smiled evilly. "I have plans for you fleshbag." He said. I closed my eyes tightly as I thought of the dream I had.

"_Nononono… This isn't happening… Optimus help me!" _I thought. As if the Primes themselves were answering I saw Ironhide aim his cannon at Starscream and shoot. As the attack hit Starscream I was flung across the area and landed in the rocks. I was knocked out after my head hit a rock.

Just as I thought this couldn't get any worse.

Normal POV

"Slag! Ratchet I need you to get Serenity to medical bay now!" Optimus said. Ratchet carefully picked up Serenity and nodded his head. "Yes boss." He said. Optimus looked at Starscream who was missing a leg and arm. "What do you exactly have planned for Serenity?" He asked holding a engeron blade to his neck.

Starscream glared at Optimus as he laughed. "Like you can stop Megatron from getting her… He wants her… He wants The Selene daughter to turn evil and help destroy this planet." He said. Optimus remained calm as he looked at Starscream again. "It will never happen not until I am offlined." He said.

Starscream laughed as he shook his head. "It will happen just you wait Prime…" He said. Optimus looked over at Ironhide who nodded his head. Ironhide grabbed Starscream and took him off base. Optimus let out a sigh as he wondered if Serenity was okay or not.

_**Optimus: Prime to Ratchet**_

_**Ratchet: Ratchet here**_

_**Optimus: How is she?**_

_**Ratchet: Come and see for yourself, Optimus… I can't really explain it. It's like shes turning into a full Cybertronian femme.**_

_**Optimus: I'm on my way**_

After the private com was cut, Optimus quickly headed over to the medical bay. As Optimus got into the medical bay, Serenity was thrashing around on the table. "O-Optimus…" She mumbled. Optimus quickly kneeled down next to the table and gently placed a finger on her head. "I'm here Serenity…" He said.

Soon after Optimus said he was there, Serenity stopped thrashing around. "Her body is officially turning into a cybertronian femme… She won't remember much from the transformation." Ratchet said. Optimus nodded his head as he activated his holoform. He sat down next to Serenity and frowned as he looked at her.

"I wish you didn't have to go through this pain…" He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Alright so please enjoy this new chapter :D

Song: Never Gonna Leave This Bed by Maroon 5

Chapter 7: Never Gonna Leave This Bed

Serenity's POV

The last thing I remember was hitting my head on a rock then thrashing around in the most horrible pain I have ever felt. But at hearing Optimus's voice it soothed me and I fell asleep.

I slowly awoke to notice Optimus was in his holoform and was sleeping. I smiled slightly as I slowly tried to sit up then I noticed that I was now covered in metal and taller than my 6'0". "Oh boy…" I said with my voice sounding metallic. I noticed that Optimus had awoken up and I smiled.

"What happened to me?" I asked looking at Optimus. Optimus raised an eyebrow at me as he let out a small sigh. "Well… You officially turned into a Cybertronian femme…" He said. I looked at my body to notice I was nothing but a grey-blue metal. "So I'm officially a Cybertronian?" I asked.

Optimus nodded his head as he smiled then gently put his hand on my bigger hand. "I'll teach you how to walk and use the basics." He said. I nodded my head and felt some type of fans starting to run. "W-What the heck is that?" I asked in shock. Optimus chuckled as he looked at me. "Those are you're A/C fans they cool down your body." He said.

I nodded and knew that today would be a long day. "O-Oh I see." I said. Ratchet groaned as he glared at Optimus and I. He said something that had to be in cybertronian. "Why don't you just become sparkmated with Optimus and get it over with." Rachet mumbled. I felt my body heat go up even more and growled.

My optics flashed red as I glared at Ratchet. "Oh yeah? Well make me, Hatchet." I said with a grin. Ratchet froze and quickly threw a wrench at me. I felt it hit my head and I let a yelp out. "Serenity, Ratchet… I feel like I'm dealing with Sparklings." Optimus said.

I smiled nervously as I looked at Optimus and blinked a few times. "Wait… What does sparkmated mean?" I asked. Optimus looked over at Ratchet then back at me. "I'll let Ratchet explain I have to go talk to Major Lennox." He said quickly leaving. Ratchet let out a sigh as he looked at me. "Sparkmating is basically Cybertron's becoming husband and wife… Well also creating sparklings." He said.

I thought for a moment then realized what he meant by it. "Ratchet! Why did you say that? I-I mean come on now… I hardly think I'm the right type of femme for Optimus." I said with a tinge of sadness in my voice. Ratchet shook his head as he looked at me. "Optimus had someone back on Cybertron but they never sparkmated. Elita-One… She stayed behind to protect the younglings and sparklings… She was offlined…" He said.

I nodded as I frowned at the thought of Elita-One. "I bet Optimus was destroyed at hearing the news…" I said. Ratchet nodded his head as he looked at me still. "But ever since you came along… He's like a different mech. More protective and I think he likes you." He said.

I felt the A/C fans turn on again and smiled as I remembered our kiss. "I think its more than just liking me… H-He kissed me before Starscream attacked." I said. Ratchet stood there for a moment and shook his head. "Be warned… If your spark glows brightly and you have a need for wanting a sparkling… It's called Spark-Calling." He said.

I nodded my head as I let out a small sigh. "Did I miss anything?" Optimus asked walking in. I shook my head no and smiled at him. "He was just explaining about the whole sparkmating thing to me." I said. I felt Optimus put a hand on my shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Alright I think it's time we worked on you walking and then you have to pick an alt form." He said. I nodded my head and raised an eyebrow. "Wait… What happened to Nightwish?" I asked curiously. Optimus chuckled slightly as he looked over at the opening to the medical bay.

"Hey! It's about time you changed into one of us! I knew ya would." A femme voice said. I laughed slightly as I noticed her armor was black and grey. "What is your alt form?" I asked. Nightwish smiled as she transformed into a 2011 Ford Mustang GT black with grey racing stripes.

"Nice! I love the look for ya, Nightwish!" I said. Nightwish transformed again and smiled. "Thanks, Serenity." She said. I looked at Optimus and smirked slightly as I slowly tried to walk. At first I stumbled slightly but after a few steps I was infront of Nightwish. I smiled as I looked at Nightwish.

"I did it!" I said with excitement in my voice.

_**Optimus: You learn quickly**_

I jumped at hearing Optimus voice and noticed he didn't talk out loud. "H-How did you do that?" I asked. Optimus chuckled slightly as he looked at me. "Just think of the person you want to talk too." He said.

_**Serenity: You mean like this, Optimus?**_

_**Optimus: Exactly like that.**_

I smiled as I walked back to Optimus and hugged him. "Alright let's go pick out that Alt form shall we?" I said looking up at him. Optimus nodded his head as we both walked out to the main area. I gasped at seeing a 2012 Chevy Camaro red with black racing stripes. "How do I scan it?" I asked.

Optimus smiled as he looked at me. "Just focus on it and it should happen naturally." He said. I nodded my head and focused on the red Camaro. Then I transformed into my alt mode and revved my engine. Optimus laughed slightly as he looked at me as I transformed back to my femme form.

Ironhide looked at me then at Optimus. "Is that Serenity?" He asked. I nodded my head and smiled. "Hey 'Hide!" I said. _**"Woah, Woah Pretty Woman walkin down the street."* **_Came blaring from Bumblebee. I laughed as I shook my head. "Err, Thanks Bee." I said.

"I think Optimus and Serenity need some time alone." Sam said with a smirk. My optics widened as I looked at Sam. Then the song freeze frame (don't ask why) came to my processor as I watched everyone leave the main area. I turned and looked at Optimus.

"Well it's just the two of us now." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: So I'm working on another TF story maybe x.x; I'm lovin this story and I hope you are as well! Also its been like a week or so since Serenity arrived there at the base :3

Song To listen: Edge Of Glory by Lady GaGa or Hey Soul Sister by Train

WARNING: THERE WILL BE FLUFF AND SPARK MATING RELATED THINGS GOING ON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter 8: Time Alone

I felt my body temperature go up again and then A/C fans kicking on again. Optimus smiled as he gently took my hand and led me outside. It had to be at least mid-afternoon by how the sun was. "Hey Optimus… Can I ask you a question?" I asked. Optimus nodded his head as he looked at me.

"Who was Elita-One?" I asked, knowing that I might be bringing up bad memories for him. "Elita-One was a femme that had my interest back on Cybertron… But she was killed by Megatron… She was protecting the younglings and sparklings." He said. I nodded my head and gently put my arms around Optimus.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Optimus gently ran a finger down my back which caused me to purr. He smiled as he kept moving his finger up and down my back. I purred even more than before. "Hmm… That feels nice…" I said. "It must be one of your sensitive spots." Optimus said.

I got a little curious as I gently ran my finger across his chest plates which caused him to let out a purr. I felt my spark become even warmer than before and I felt Optimus gently pull away from our embrace. "Your Spark…" He said. I looked down to notice it glowing brighter than anything.

I wished I was still human at this moment but since I was just getting used to my new body I gently placed my hand on my chest plates. "Ratchet told me that this is spark calling…" I said. Optimus gently grabbed my hand that was on my chest plates. "Serenity… I want you to be my sparkmate…" He whispered.

I smiled as I gently leaned in and kissed him on his lip plates. "As I want you to be mine." I said. Optimus gently ran his hand down my back. "If you're ready… We can Sparkmate…" He said. I nodded my head and watched as he opened his chest plates to show his spark. I opened my chest plates as well and moved closer to Optimus until I felt our sparks touch.

I closed my eyes as I felt his fears, dreams, wants, and needs. Then I heard Optimus let out a moan of some type. I could feel what he was feeling and I knew he could feel mine. "O-Optimus…" I moaned as I felt him move a finger down my back.

Then something happened that I thought would never happen, I felt like our sparks were now one. I wrapped my arms around Optimus as we stood in front of each other. But as I was enjoying this Ratchet's warning rang through my processor.

After what seemed to be a half hour we slowly moved away from each other. Optimus closed his chest plates and smiled at me. I smiled back after I had closed my own chest plates. "I love you, Serenity." He said. I smiled as I looked at Optimus. "I love you too, Optimus." I said.

"We should recharge… Sparkmating takes a lot out of you." Optimus said with a small chuckle. I giggled softly as I looked at Optimus. "Yes we should." I said. Optimus started to walk towards another room and I followed after him. Optimus laid down on a berth and I gently laid down next to him then smiled. "You should rest." Optimus whispered. I nodded and gently rested my head on Optimus' chest plates. I heard his spark humming loudly and smiled softly as I slipped into recharge.

A few weeks later

I remember almost two weeks ago I had become sparkmated to Optimus Prime and I had become somewhat worn out. "Hey Serenity?" Mikaela said. I looked down at her and smiled. "Oh hey Mikaela… Whats up?" I asked. "I think you should go see Ratchet… You don't seem like your happy self." She said.

I nodded my head in agreement and sighed. "I'll see you later… I'll let you know what he says." I said. Mikaela smiled and nodded her head as she left. I walked into the medical bay and saw Ratchet standing there. "Ah, yes… How can I help you, Serenity?" He asked. I let out a small sigh as I looked at Ratchet.

"I want you to run a scan on me to see if anything is wrong with me… I haven't been feeling the best." I said. Ratchet nodded as he started to scan my body then after a few moments he looked at me. "Did you by chance go into spark-calling?" He asked.

I thought for a moment and then remembered about the night I had sparkmated with Optimus. "I-I think I did… Optimus and I… Oh no…" I whispered. Ratchet pulled up the scan he had just ran and pointed towards the sparkling chamber. "You're carrying a sparkling… By Primus… The first sparkling since Cybertron to actually be born…" He said.

I blinked a few times looking at the scan that was still up and looked at the very small sparkling. "Wait… When will the Sparking be ready?" I asked. Ratchet thought for a moment as he let out a small sigh. "Well by the looks of it… In 7 weeks." He said. I felt my body temperature rise and the A/C fans kicking on.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone… I'll tell everyone soon enough… I have to tell Optimus first…" I said. Ratchet nodded his head and the scan disappeared. I smiled as I walked out of the medical bay. "Serenity? Can I talk to you?" I heard Optimus say. I felt my spark almost tighten as I turned around to Optimus. "Of course." I said with a smile.

"What did Ratchet say? I felt that your spark changed in such joy… I had to ask." Optimus said. I smiled as I looked at Optimus. "We are excepting a sparkling… It should be here within the next 7 weeks." I said. Optimus widened his optics and quickly changed into his alt form then began to honk his horn all the way into the main area.

I felt that he was filled with joy about the news about the sparkling. I walked into the main area as everyone gathered around Optimus after he transformed. "Everyone… I have news that everyone will enjoy." He said. "Lik' we won'." Mudflap said. Skids quickly hit his twin upside the head. "Woul' ya' jus' shut it? Tha boss is tryin' to speak." He said.

I laughed as I looked at Optimus then smiled. "I have news that Serenity is expecting a sparkling." Optimus said. Nightwish looked at me and giggled. "No way! This is awesome!" She said then looked over at Bumblebee. _**"Congratulations!" **_Bee said. I looked over at Optimus and smiled as I walked towards him.

"Is that even possible? I mean… Prime it's been awhile since any of us has seen an actual sparkling born." Ironhide said. "I know, Ironhide but I believe this Sparkling will end our war." Optimus said. I smiled but then I felt like I was going to pass out. "O-Optimus…." I said.

The last thing I remember before falling to the ground was Optimus running towards me.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Alright so I decided to make this whole thing to be about 14 to 16 chapters long sooo… Please enjoy chapter 9 :D

Optional Song: Say (All I Need) by One Republic

Optional Song For When The Character Dies: Broken by Lifehouse

WARNING: OFFICAL CHARACTER DEATH! Which is… HA! Not gonna tell you! You have to read the chapter!

Chapter 9: All I Need

Normal POV

Optimus quickly caught Serenity before she reached the ground. "Primus… What is wrong?" Nightwish asked in a worried tone. Optimus looked up at Nightwish. "I'm not sure but… I need Ratchet now." He said. Nightwish nodded her head and quickly headed off towards the medical bay.

Bumblebee made a few worried clicking sounds and looked at Sam. "It's gonna be okay, Bee." He said. Optimus gently ran his finger down Serenity's arm. "Please come back." He whispered. "What in Primus happened?" Ratchet asked looking at Optimus as he held Serenity. "She was fine then all of a sudden she passed out." Mikaela said looking up at Ratchet. "Quickly bring her to medical… I need to run some scans and tests." He said.

Serenity's POV

I noticed everything was black and I heard voices. _"Wha… What is going on?" _I thought. I felt like I couldn't move and then I heard Ratchet's voice. "Slag it! Why didn't I see that she carring twins?" He said. I felt myself shiver at hearing that I was carrying twins. _"Serenity… We need you to make sure that these twins are not harmed in anyway. The Twins are the reason why this war will end." _A voice said.

I knew had to be one of the ancient Primes. "They won't be harmed… I'll make sure of that." I whispered. I heard a few clicking sounds and I looked over to the side to see a sparkling. "Who are you?" I asked with a small smile. The sparkling just made a happy clicking sound. I smiled slightly then closed my eyes.

Everything seemed so bright all of a sudden. "Ugh… Dim down the lights…" I said having my optics return back online. Optimus let out a small sigh as he looked at me. "You have to be careful… Ratchet said you almost had a spark attack." He said. I frowned as I looked at Optimus. "Is a spark attack like a heart attack?" I asked. Optimus nodded his head.

"I guess this means no missions for me." I said with a laugh. Optimus chuckled slightly as he put a hand on mine. "You can go on missions just no fighting at all." He said. I nodded my head and smiled slightly. "The Primes told me that the twins are going to end this war." I whispered. Optimus widened is optics as he smiled slightly. "It would figure they would tell you that first." He said.

5 weeks later

I felt like I had two huge gears inside of me instead of sparklings. Ratchet told me that I would feel like I gained as it came closer to the time for them to be born. I mumbled slightly as I looked around. Then the alarms went off and I frowned as I knew Optimus would be fighting against those stupid 'cons. "Autobots! Let's roll!" Optimus called out. I quickly transformed into my alt form and followed after Bumblebee.

_**Optimus: Optimus to Serenity**_

_**Serenity: Serenity here**_

_**Optimus: You know you should be back at base… I don't want anything happening to you or those twins.**_

_**Serenity: I know, Optimus… But for all we know it could have been a trap and they could have wanted me there.**_

_**Optimus: I guess you are right about that.**_

_**Serenity: I promise to get out of the way of battle. Just don't get hurt…**_

_**Optimus: I promise I won't**_

_**Serenity: Good cause if anything happened to you… I don't know what I would do…**_

_**Optimus: I know… I love you**_

_**Serenity: I love you too. Serenity out**_

I felt my spark had a pain in it and I knew it was coming from Optimus. I heard an explosion and I knew I had to go hide. I quickly transformed and hid behind a tree. _"Please be safe…" _I thought. I looked from behind the tree to notice Optimus was fighting Megatron, then two more 'cons showed up.

"I'll take you all on!" Optimus roared as he fought with his engeron swords. I gasped as I saw that Optimus had turned his back to Megatron and that Megatron was about to kill him. "OPTIMUS!" I yelled as I quickly headed towards him. Before I could even get there Megatron had shoved his cannon into Optimus' spark chamber and shot off the cannon.

I felt my tears fall as I ran to Optimus. "DAMN YOU! YOU PIECE OF OVERGROWN SCRAP METAL!" I yelled at Megatron. I quickly kneeled by Optimus and saw his optics flicker. "No…No… Optimus stay with me… Please… Don't leave me…" I said as I put a hand on his cheek plate. Optimus looked at me as he put his hand on mine. "Please… Take care of the twins…. I love you…" He whispered. I felt myself crying even more as I watched his optics go offline and I felt pain in my spark. "OPTIMUS!" I cried out. Ratchet quickly ran over and frowned as he noticed that Optimus was dead.

I gently put my head on his chest plate and cried more. "P-Please… Come back… Optimus…" I choked out. Ratchet slowly tried to remove me from Optimus' body and had a hard time until I finally let go of him. "R-Ratchet… I want him back…" I whispered. Ratchet frowned as he looked at me. "I know but there's nothing we can do to bring him back…" He said.

I frowned as I looked at Optimus and felt that my spark was in pain. "M-My spark… It's in pain…" I said trying not to cry again. Ratchet hugged me and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Serenity… I promise I'll try to do my best… But without the Matrix of Leadership or the Allspark… He most likely won't be coming back…" He said.

"You promised me you wouldn't get hurt…" I whispered.

I felt as though everything in my whole life that mattered was now gone… All I had left was the twins.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: *sniff* Last chapter was actually sad D: BUT This chapter is gonna be interesting!

Optional Song: I Will Remember You by Sarah McLachian or Iridesent by Linkin Park

Chapter 10: Remember The Good Times We Had…

"Optimus is gonna have to be taken by jet back to base." Ratchet said. I shook my head no as I looked at Ratchet. "I want to carry him back…" I said. Ironhide looked at me and shook his head no. "Serenity you can't do that… You would be struggling all the way back to base." He said.

I felt my body begin to shake and smiled sadly at Ironhide. "I know but… Please just let me do it…" I said. Ratchet sighed as he looked at me. "Alright, but if anything happens contact any of us." He said. I nodded as I slowly picked up Optimus and slowly but surely start to make my way back to base.

After almost 2 hours of carrying Optimus back to base, I slowly started to fall down to my knees. I started crying as I looked at Optimus. "I…I don't want you to leave… I-I I remember that day… Remember? I was upset because I couldn't see my family? You were there for me…" I whispered. I felt the ground under me give in slightly as I gently laid Optimus on the ground.

"Optimus… Please come back to me… Primus if you can hear me… I want him back…." I whispered. I felt myself begin to cry again and quickly wiped them away. "N-No… I have to be strong… Strong for me…Strong for the twins… And strong for Optimus…" I whispered.

I slowly stood back up and picked Optimus back up then started to make my way back to base. After a few minutes I started to see lights and knew I was close to base.

_**Serenity: Serenity to Ratchet**_

_**Ratchet: Ratchet here, What took you so long?**_

_**Serenity: Geez thanks for your concern… I had some issues getting here but its fine now… Could you or Ironhide come out here and get…. Optimus?**_

_**Ratchet: Will do, Ratchet out**_

I sighed as I made it back onto the base and noticed Ironhide outside waiting for me. "Hey 'Hide…" I said gently handing Optimus over to him. Ironhide grunted slightly and headed inside. I activated my holoform and walked inside to see Mikaela and Sam. Mikaela ran up to me and hugged me. "I'm so sorry, Serenity." She said.

I started to cry again as I looked at Mikaela. "Mika… I… I lost Optimus… I feel as though I should be dead than alive… It hurts so much…" I said as I wiped my tears away. "I know… I promise we will get him back no matter what." Mikaela said hugging me again.

I nodded my head again as I looked at Mikaela. "Do you think…" I started to say but was cut off by pain. "Hey! Serenity? What's wrong?" Sam asked. My holoform quickly disappeared and I slowly made my way inside. "Go and get R-Ratchet….I think the sparklings… There in trouble…" I said. Mikaela quickly ran towards the medical bay. I noticed my vision going in and out. "Hurry…" I whispered.

Normal POV

Ratchet quickly made his way down the hallway to see Serenity getting ready to pass out. "Bumblebee! Help me get Serenity to the medical bay now!" He said. Bumblebee nodded his head as he quickly held Serenity up and started to head towards the medical bay.

"W-What is going on with Serenity?" Mikaela asked looking up at Ratchet. Ratchet let out a small sigh as he looked down at Mikaela. "I think the twins are in distress and that they need to come out now." He said. Mikaela nodded her head as she watched Ratchet leave.

"I fee' ba' fo' Serenity… Twins comin' so soon an' loosin' boss." Skids said. Nightwish let out a small sigh as she looked at Skids. "I agree… But I just hope shes alright…" She said. Sam looked at Mikaela and then let a sigh out. "It seems odd that there hasn't been any attacks yet, but they did kill Optimus…" He said. Nightwish flinched at hearing about the 'cons killing Optimus

Serenitys POV

As I woke up in the medical bay I noticed that I was wide opened. "H-Hey what is going on?" I asked. Ratchet looked over at me and sighed. "We have to get the twins out now." He said. I looked around as I notice something glowing in the corner of the medical bay. _"Optimus?" _I thought.

I watched as Ratchet removed two sparklings from my sparkling chamber. "A femme and mech." Ratchet said. I felt my tears begin to fall from my optics as I looked at the two small sparklings that Ratchet was holding. The mech had red and blue metal and the femme had all red. "Yuri Selene Prime and Timus Selene Prime…" I said with a smile but then frowned. _"Primus… I want Optimus back…I'll do anything… I'll give up my own spark to bring him back…" _I thought.

After I had thought that I noticed a small orb of light come out from my chest plates and float towards Optimus. It slowly went inside of his chest plates and began to repair everything. "Ra-Ratchet? What is going on?" I asked.

Authors Note: HA! CLIFFHANGER! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Omgosh! I never knew that my story would become this popular :O Thank you for the reviews and adding this story to your alerts and favorites! Also… I LOVE YOU GUYS! 8D Also I know I have Nightwish in both of my stories but I have my reasons :3

Optional Song: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

Chapter 11: Roll Out

Ratchet quickly looked over and looked almost surprised as I did. "I remember hearing the Selenes could bring back those who had been offlined… I never believed it until now." He said. I watched as the repairs slowly finished and then stop. "Optimus…" I whispered. As if Primus heard me I watched Optimus' optics come online.

"Where am I?" He asked. I laughed softly as I felt myself crying. "Optimus… You're in the medical bay… I can't believe this… Primus… Serenity brought you back online…" Ratchet said. Optimus slowly stood up and looked over at me. "What happened?" He asked. "Megatron… He killed you… T-Then… You where brought back here… The twins are here… I think they might like to meet their mech creator…" I said. Optimus widened his optics at seeing the twins. "Yuri Selene Prime and Timus Selene Prime." I said with a smile. Optimus gently took both of the sparklings into his hands. "Yuri and Timus," He said with a small smile.

Both of the twins made a small chirp sound and clicked happily. Optimus smiled as he gently moved his finger down Yuri's back. Yuri purred happily as she looked up at Optimus. Optimus chuckled slightly as he looked at me. "All I remember seeing was you crying and telling me that you wanted me to stay." He said.

I smiled slightly as I looked at Optimus. "After you offlined… I chased Megatron away and then… I carried you all the way back to base…" I said. Optimus widened his optics slightly as he looked down at the twins. "When did they arrive?" He asked. I smiled more as I looked at him still. "Just before you came back online." I said.

Optimus gently placed the twins in my hands and I looked at them. Yuri gently let out a small chirp as she looked at Ratchet. I laughed slightly as I looked at Ratchet who looked at the sparkling then spoke in cybertronian. I let out another small laugh.

"Yuri Selene Prime… You are going to become such a pain…" Ratchet mumbled. I glared at Ratchet who mumbled something on the lines of bothersome Selene. "Oh wow! Look! The twins are here!" Nightwish said as she walked into the medical bay.

I smiled as I pointed over at Nightwish. "Timus and Yuri meet Nightwish." I said. Timus made a few clicks that sounded like he was curious and held his arms out towards Nightwish. Nightwish let out a small giggle as she gently picked up the sparkling. "It's nice to meet you, Timus Selene Prime." she said with a small smile.

Bumblebee peeked his head into the room and looked at Nightwish who was holding Timus. I watched as Bumblebee was almost observing Nightwish with the sparkling.

_**Serenity: Don't look now but I think someone likes you, Nightwish!**_

_**Nightwish: Who?**_

_**Serenity: Bumblebee of course!**_

_**Nightwish: Y-You're kidding me!**_

_**Serenity: Nope! He's watching you with Timus, I think you should go talk to him.**_

_**Nightwish: Alright! I think I will**_

Nightwish gave Timus to Optimus and walked over to Bumblebee. "Hey, Bee… Let's go and talk somewhere more private." She said with a small smile. Bumblebee nodded his head and walked with Nightwish. I let out a small laugh as I watched them walk away. "So it seems I'm a match maker now." I said with a small smile. Optimus let out a small chuckle as I looked at me. "It seems so." He said. I looked at the twins who both curled up and went into recharge. "I guess everything they went through today wore them out." I said with a small laugh.

Authors End Note: Happy 4th everyone!


End file.
